johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Johnny
Johnny Johnny 'is the first part of 50th episode and the 99th episode over all. Plot Johnny and Dukey get framed for stuff that Johnny and Dukey look-alike robots (which Mr. Black and Mr. White created) around Porkbelly, therefore the real Johnny and Dukey have to correct the damage. Quotes *(Hugh, Lila, Mary and Susan are staring at them very angry at Johnny and Dukey) *'Johnny: It's something wrong? *'Lila': This is for destroying my new car! *'Susan and Mary': And blowing up our lab! *'Hugh': And shooting meatloaf balls at me! *'Johnny': What are you talking about? I've been in the tree house all day listening to music dangerously loud. *'Lila': Oh, great! now my son is a liar. *'Hugh': That's it, mister, you are in that homemade jail, until you confess what you did was wrong. *'Johnny': I am so confused right now. *'Dukey': Maybe we developed multiple personalities d are trashing things without remembering. *'Johnny': Or our future selves came back to warn us about something, but became infected with a time-virus and became Evil Johnny and Dukey. *'Dukey: '''That's it! But how are we gonna stop them, or whoever they are, when we're trapped in the joint? ---- *'Dukey': Hmm? ''(He notices Johnny on the lawn holding a large saw from both ends.) ''Hey! How did you get down there so fast? *'Johnny': I'm right behind you. ---- *'Hugh': Until you admit you did those awful things, you are not getting out of my new homemade jail, which I've improved with steel. ---- *'Johnny': Now nobody will chase us because we look nothing like us - who we have to find. *'Woman': (Quietly screams)! A blood-sucking vampire! ---- *'Bumper': And a clown! I hate clowns worse than vampires! ---- *'Hugh': There you are, jail breaker! Now, you have to stop this destructive rampage and lying about clones! *'Johnny': Dad, your right, it's not clones. The military made cyborgs of me and dukey, but they went awol and are outta control. *'Hugh': That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Agh! oof! ''(The clones blow up the car. As the smoke clears, they now have multiple weapons coming out of their backs and snickering.) *'Mr. White': Johnny's telling the truth, Mr. Test. Now get outta there! *'Hugh': Okay, I believe you, son. ---- *'Johnny': Way too late, Dad. But we're off to get victory tacos. *'Hugh': Ooh! tacos. I'm in. Trivia *'Running Gags' **Robot Johnny and Dukey wreck something and the real Johnny and Dukey get blamed for it. **Johnny and Dukey get new outfits. **Johnny tries to tell the truth for his father, but he doesn't believe him. **Hugh makes an "escape-proof" cage to keep Johnny and Dukey from escaping. The cage is always shoddily built, and the duo escape easily, another sign of Hugh's miserly ways since he couldn't have been bothered to invest in sturdier materials or have the girls build a cage with high-tech gadgetry to prevent any escape (another simple solution would have been to send Johnny to juvenile hall, and give Dukey back up for adoption). *This currently is the only appearance of Dukey and Johnny's robot look-alikes. Goofs Gallery Download.jpg Screenshot 20170126-232003.png Johnny-Droid-johnny-test-33227523-1366-768.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Plot Needed Category:Super Stubs Category:Images Requested Category:Episodes With No Inventions Category:Episodes with only character names in the title Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Episodes with the Name Johnny